A hydraulic valve is used to control a pressure in a system, wherein a so called consumer is charged with a hydraulic fluid or the hydraulic fluid is drained from the consumer. In order to charge the consumer an operating connection of the hydraulic valve is put into a flow connection with a supply connection of the hydraulic valve wherein a hydraulic flow is run from the supply connection into the operating connection. When the consumer is to be drained the supply connection is closed and the operating connection is flow connected with a tank connection so that the hydraulic fluid can flow from the operating connection into the tank connection. The hydraulic fluid is conducted to the connections by a valve piston of the hydraulic valve. For this purpose the valve piston has a control groove which is aligned with the flow through openings of the connections as required.
DE 10 2014 013 602 B3 discloses a hydraulic valve, in particular a hydraulic transmission valve. The hydraulic valve includes three hydraulic connections. It is well known that the three connections are designated as a supply connection P, an operating connection A and, tank connection T. The hydraulic valve includes an axially movable valve piston wherein a control groove of the valve piston can be put into a position where it establishes a flow connection between the hydraulic connections.
A consumer can have a large volume which has to be filled within a short time period, a so called filling period. This means in order to keep the filling period small a volume flow of the hydraulic fluid has to be maximized. During filling large, in particular variable flow forces occur which counteract an opening of the flow through opening of the supply connection. These flow forces are a function of volume flow, ravel, temperature and pressure and can increase the filling period greatly. This has to be prevented in particular when the hydraulic valve is used as a transmission valve since so called jerking can occur due to the increased charging time period when the vehicle starts moving.